How You Remind me
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Well, Well, Well! After my Video Card, Sound Card, and RAM blew up, I had to get my computer scrubbed, but this will be my last Digimon Ficcies. I've been writting for three years here now, but wtf! Enjoy! Mimi gets drugs, and wakes up, pregnant. Who coul


Hey. most of you ppl might not remember me. I used to be Jade-Chan. now i switched for all my friends, and i am Jadeice. but basicly, this is my retiring digimon story. I have wirting a novel called Doom's Day, and I want to work on that type of stuff more, anyhow, on too the story, peace, loviez and thankiez, Jada.  
================================  
  
It was a roaring party. The music was blasting, food was out, and people were dancing. Mimi smiled, holding on to her beer. She had come with some girlfriends, but they were all upstairs jumping on guys. She sighed and turned around.  
"Hello."  
"Hi," Mimi looked at the guy, put down her beer, and looked the other way. She saw Tai. "Hey, Tai! Over here!" Mimi look at the strange man. "Can you move down another seat please?" He nodded and slid back. She turned around, took a drink of her beer, it tasted funny. She began to talk to him, and the rest of the night was blur of music, thumping, beer, and vomit.  
  
"Oh man..." Mimi rolled over. She was tied up in sheets, and was naked. The sun was peeking through the curtains. The window was wide open, and it was the middle of winter. She ran over to a toliet, began to puke, when she saw a pair of men's underware. She wiped her mouth, and looked at them. "Uh...?" She walked outside, and looked at the bed. She droped the underware right away, and got changed, and ran away.  
  
1 month later.  
She grabbed the toliet, and threw up more. "I hate this," there was a knock at the door.  
"Mimi? Open the door!" it was her maid/nanny.  
"Hold on--" she vomited a little more. "Angie!" She flushed the toliet, and wiped her face.  
"Meems, are you sick? I hear you puking!" Angie asked. Mimi tried to say no, but vomited more. "Mimi?" Angie used a key, and opened the door. "Oh, darling!" Angie was more of a mother to Mimi then her real mother was. She was always running off to some place, and was never home.  
Angie pulled back Mimi's hair. "You aren't sick..." she kept on holding Mimi's hair. "Dear god."  
"I know," Mimi said. "I couldn't believe it either..."  
"You're builimic!" Angie said. "How could I have never noticed?" Mimi finally finished, flushed the toliet again, and then Angie pushed her on the scale. She looked at her weight.  
"140? Oh heavens! You're pregnant!" Angie said, sounding not so surprised.  
"Why don't you sound surprised?" Mimi asked, hugging herself.  
"I know you've been having sex since you were fourteen."  
"What?!" Mimi screamed. "I don't even remember having sex!" Mimi confessed.  
"Did he rape you?"  
"No, I just remember waking up, barfing," she snorted. "I seem to be doing a lot of that," Angie was hugging her and rubbing her hair. "And then I saw his underware, and him. I never found mine..." Mimi began to cry. "Its not my boyfriend, and I'm only 19, Angie! What am I going to do? I work at a fashion store. Like they want a pregnant teenager helping them," She sniffed, and wiped her face. She heard her father call her downstairs. "Angie, don't tell them, please?"  
"Don't worry, darling. I won't, now go," she used her thumb to wipe off a little more vomit, and shooed her down the stairs.  
Mimi ran down the stairs. "Hi daddy! What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing. You're friend is at the door," he said watching the news. Mimi walked over to the door from their giantic hall. She was wearing slippers, a pair of tight track pants, and a very baggy sweater. Her eyes were pouffy, and red.   
She opened the door, and Tai was standing there with his coat done up, the collar flipped up, and he was looking down the street. "T-tai?" she stuttered.  
"Hey Mimi, you wanna go out?" he asked. "Sora's holding a party."  
"No thanks, I'm feeling sort of sick," she went to close the door, but he put his hand against it, and pushed it back open.  
"Then come on a drive with me," He said, looking at her sollen gut. "Please?"  
"O-okay... we need to talk anyhow," Mimi grabbed her coat. "Daddy! I'm going out, don't hold up dinner for me!" She closed the door behind her, and got in Tai's car.  
"So what do we need to talk about?" He pulled out on the door.  
"Go to the park, and pull over, I'll tell you then," he did as she said. "Okay, where do I start? Okay, well, um, yeah, um, you see, you remember that night you said you woke up, you where with a girl, and she was on top--" she coughed and felt another wave of neausa.  
"Yeah...?"  
"Well... I think that was me..." she said.  
"What?" Tai snapped. "Why?" he looked at her with burning eyes.  
"I'm pregnant." His eye's faded, and for a mintue they were filled with panic. He looked at her gut. It was a little rounder he thought.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm one month late, and I'm barfing, I think thats enough."  
"How do you know it was me?"  
"I was a virgin until that night, Tai. Besides, I've got the burning imagine of you in the same bed that I was in," Tai grinned sorta sheepishly.  
"C'mon, I'm good looking... erm, does your boyfriend know?" He asked. Mimi shook her head. "Are you possitive your pregnant? I mean have you taken a pregnance test?"  
"I don't really like to piss on a stick, you?"  
"I see you're point, but..."  
"I'd rather get a ultrasound. They are better than pregnancy test."  
"Oii."  
"I'm sorry I had to dump all this on you tonight, Tai. If you take me home you can go to Sora's party."  
"And do what? Hit on woman, and ignore the thought 'I knocked Mimi up! I'm gonna be a daddy!' Oh sure. That though is easy to put aside," Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "But are we going to do? You have you're boyfriend--"  
"The jock."  
"Yeah, The Jock, and I'm single..."  
"Maybe we could just... try it out for a while."  
"What? More sex, cause hey, you're already pregnant!" Mimi didn't laugh.  
"Look, I meant trying to be--" Tai leaned over and kissed her right smack on the lips. "Heh, I think we sersouly need to try to be a couple, but you know, I just had one of my barfing fits when you were knocking on the door, and I think I'm a about ready for another!"  
"Ew... well barf outside the car. Meems... are you going to tell you're parents?"  
"Oh, they already know, mommy wasn't there because she was going over to your parents house!"  
"WHAT?!" This time Mimi laughed.  
"Got'cha!" But Tai didn't laugh.  
"What about you're parents? Mimi I don't want to tell them! You're mother would like personally kill me right then-and-there in the hall."  
"True, but you gotta face it. Oh, Tai, take me home please? I'm gonna be sick again. Please? I'll leave you alone too set this out yourself," He did as she ordered and dropped her off at her house, he walked her up to the steps, and she went to go open the door...  
"MIMI!" She turned around, it was her mother. *This isn't going to get any better is it?*  
"Hi, mommy," The wave of neusa swept through her again. "This is Tai, remember? He was just leaving, bye!" Mimi opened the door, and closed it behind her mother. She made a mad dash to the bathroom. She could hear her mother bombarding Tai with questions, and felt bad, but barfing on her mother wouldn't do any good. She cleaned herself back up, and put on a better shirt and skirt, and then ran down the stairs. "Ready to go, Tai?" Tai looked so relieved when she came down.  
"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.  
"A party, bye!"  
"Wait, what about Lang?"  
"My ex-boyfriend?" Mimi snubbed her mother off. It was her favorite thing to do. Tai took her arm, and they got in the car.  
"That was close. You're mommy-dearest asked me a lot of questions like 'Wheres that Lang? Did she dump him for you?'" Tai immated Mimi's mother. "She basicly called me scum. Why does she love that Lang so much anyhow?"  
"Oh, hm, I think its because his dad offered her a job that meant she could travel, cause god knows, she'd hate to be stuck with her daughter!" Mimi said throwing her hands in the air. "I don't want to go to Sora's party, and I don't want to go home."  
"So then what?"  
"Just drop me off here. I'll be fine!" Mimi screamed.  
"Don't scream. Please," Tai said. "This isn't the easiest on me. You've been my friend since kindergraden... its slightly odd you know you got drugged, and knocked up. Everything is different now... god, I cant believe I lost it with you," Mimi laughed.  
"That was your first time?"  
"Yes," He mummbled, but Mimi didn't have any come back, because it was her's too.  
"That's the greatest story to tell the child. Oh yes honey, I don't remember my first time, I was drugged! But I bet it was okay... Tai I want to go home now."  
"Okay," he complied.  
  
  
Mimi packed up her school bag. The barfinghad subsided, and her parents thought it was only a case of the flu.  
"Mimi," Angie her keeper came in. "Don't stress yourself out too much. Right now its the worst thing you could for the--"  
"The what?" Mimi's mom was standing in her doorway, with her amrs crossed across her chest.  
"Your immune system, I don't want you getting sick," Angie said plainly.  
"Oh, yes. You do have a point. Anyhow I must pack, I'm going to Maui."  
"Oh, have fun," Mimi smiled and her mother left. "Ya old bitch."  
  
School wasn't that much different, but Mimi wasn't her usual perky self, and about halfway through Science a wave of sickness hit her. This was the only class she sat beside Sora, Tai's girlfriend.  
"He didn't come to my party. He told me he had better things to do, Mimi do you think he's going to dump me?"  
"Yes... oh shit!" She got up and ran out of the class, but didn't make it to the bathroom before she lost it all over the floor. Kids and teachers came out after her.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked from a distance.  
"Peachy!" Mimi screamed angered. Everyone knew she had the flu, but she was going rather much for the flu. Sora finally walked over, and grabbed Mimi.  
"I've never seen anyone puke so much in my life," She commented taking her to the bathroom to be cleaned up. "What the hell is up with you?" Sora finally asked in the bathroom as Mimi was still hugging the toliet. "I mean you," she chringed at the sound of Mimi vomiting "--'ve been all weird since that party... you only got drugged, so did I once, and I'm over it."  
"Its not like that!" Mimi said.  
"Then what is it like? Did he rape you?"  
"I wouldn't call it rape. I think we were both drunk."  
"Oh, um," Sora paused then screamed "You're pregnant!" very loud.  
"Shut up, Sora!"  
"And PMS still effect's you?"  
"No, I think everyone in the school knows."  
"Exually, they all think you've had a few."  
"Sora, THAT was my first time. And I was drugged," Mimi shoved her finger into Sora's chest. "Unlike your's, you were fully awake. Beside who was you're first time anyhow?"  
"I'll tell you later, but we gotta get you home," Sora paused. "Mommy!" And then cracked up laugh.  
"Shut up, whore!" Mimi punched her.  
"What the hell?" Sora touched her cheek, and then revolted, bodychecking her into the wall. Mimi push her face away, driving her palm into Sora's cheek, and then kicked her legs making her fall. She screamed, but grabbed Mimi's legs, causing her to fall head-first onto the contret of the floor.  
  
"Ow, my head!" Mimi whined as the nurse put on more bangage. "Is this really nessisary?" Mimi whimpered at the pain.  
"Yes," The nurse said. "I'm tired of looking after you little whiners, you all need to get a fucking life."  
"OW!" Mimi batted her away. "Shut up you old hag."  
"Fine," The nurse felt the banage to unwhin, and Mimi whining when she went to cal her parents.  
"Hello? Yes its Mrs. Fujimaka from Odaiba High, Mimi has a bad case of the flu, please come to -- Oh? Okay, I'll guess she'll be walking!" When the nurse came back, Mimi was gone.  
  
"I figured you needed a bail."  
"Yes," Mimi's hair was sweeping in the wind, Tai had bailed her out, and was driving her to the lake, and not home on Mimi's wishes.  
"Sora had a pretty good black eye... she also dumped me."  
"Sorry... look... I can't stand hiding this. I'm telling my mother right now!" Mimi said boldly. "She's leaving for Maui."  
"I'd watch. You know how you're mother thinks... she might dump you at your Grandparents."  
"If she does, their'll be more parents to me then mine are to be right now."  
"Don't say that!"  
"Its true, you know it. I know it."  
"So what if it is?" Tai pulled into her drive way, and put the car in park. "It still mean."  
"The truth hurts," Mimi opened the door. Her father was reading the news paper. "Where's mommy?" She asked.  
"Maui."  
"Shit!" Mimi said, slamming her fist on the table. "Daddy... I have to tell you something?" She said keeping her burning stare on the table.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Put down the paper, for fuck sakes! And listen to me!" Her father eye's looked up, but the paper was still open. Mimi clutched her fist, and Tai put his hand her shoulder. For a moment, all her fear dissovled, and she was reminded she wasn't alone. "I'm pregnant." She let the news sink in to her father.  
"W-what?" He asked, as Mimi and Tai were walking out of the door. By this time Mimi had already packed up a duffle bag with clothes. "What do you mean, pregnant?"  
"You know, knocked up?"  
"Who's the father?!"  
"I am," Tai said, ever-so bravly. Mimi's father was good friend with Mr. Kamiya.  
"You? Taichi Kamiya?" He asked studen.  
"No shit," Mimi closed the door, and they got in the car. Next stop... the Kamiya's. When pulled in, he said;  
"How am I going to tell them you're pregnant, and its cause of me?"  
"I'll say 'I'm pregnant'. You go 'Its mine.' Simple enough?"  
  
Well it sadly didn't go that well. Kari was puking everywhere herself, and Tai's parents were very tied up, so when they finally said, Mrs. Kamiya had to sit down, and have a drink. "Give something strong," she murmured. Mr. Kamiya did the same thing. He asked how Mimi's dad was doing. Mimi said he was surprised, and she figured he was gonna be a little drunk when she came home... but she had no plans of going home. She was going camping... with Tai. They had to figure out what they were going to do.  
"I'm staying at my friends tonight," Tai said. "We're going camping," Tai explained, grabbing their tent. His parents said nothing as they both left. "Well that went down well."  
"I think our parents will be drunk for a while."  
"More like until the baby's born..." Tai said.  
  
That night they pitched camp in a campground two hours outside of Toyko. They started a fire.  
"So, Tai, what do you think?"  
"Well... I'm going to Toyko Tech, studying politics... you're gonna be lucky if you get to take classes at home. By the time you get to college, then the kid should be old enough for daycare..." he said.  
"Benfits though... political career's come with benifits, right?"  
"Darling, politics are benifits... politics get Benz, money, and yes, benifits."  
"How do you know you're not gonna crash and burn."  
"Hello, my dad has links you know?"  
"I know, but I wanted to do something with my life, now, I just want to get a high school degree, and I want to be a mother. I want to raise my child. MY CHILD. Not do excetly what my mother did. God, like mother like daughter."  
"What?"  
"You don't know?"  
"No."  
"My mother got pregnant in grade 12."  
"Just like you..."  
"Yes," with that her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" It was mother. "Calling me from Maui? How is it? Hot?" She said she wasn't in Maui. "Fuji? Jamaka?" She had gone back, and was at home, and wanted to talk to her about her pregnancy. "There's nothing to talk about, mother. I'm gonna raise it, unlike what you did to me. Are you gonna send me away to my Grandparents? Like you always did?" Her mother started screaming it was for bussiness, and that she was her mother, and she should love her. "You're not my mother. Grandma is my mother!" She hung up in anger, and turned off her phone. "Why did I even bring it?"  
"Because..." Tai and Mimi were pitched in a No-Quiet zone, meaning, they could blast their music, or do whatever. Suddenly, as the sun set, the sky lit up like another giantic fire was started, and guitars and laughter came in. "Its gonna be a long night."  
"And you thought you could sleep after today?"  
  
It was possitive. The ultrasound showed it. She was absolutly pregnant. 


End file.
